gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Honda S2000
The Honda S2000 is a roadster that was manufactured by Honda from 1999 to 2009. First shown as a concept car at the Tokyo Motor Show in 1995, the production version was launched in April 1999 to celebrate the company's 50th anniversary. The S2000 is named for its engine displacement of two liters, carrying on in the tradition of the S500, S600, and S800 roadsters of the 1960s. First Generation (AP1, 2000-2003) The S2000 was introduced in 1999 for the 2000 model year and was given the chassis designation of "AP1". It features a front mid-engine, rear-wheel-drive layout with power delivered by a 1997 cc inline four-cylinder DOHC with VTEC engine. The engine (designated F20x) produces outputs of 237–247 BHP, and 153–161 lb-ft of torque, depending on the market. The engine is mated to a six-speed manual transmission and Torsen limited-slip differential. The S2000 achieved what Honda claimed as the "highest specific-output naturally-aspirated production automobile engine in the world". The most powerful version; the F20C, was rated at 246 BHP, or 123 brake horsepower per litre, as a result of a higher 11.7:1 compression ratio. Features included an independent double wishbone suspension, electrically assisted steering and integrated roll cage. 16-inch wheels with Bridgestone Potenza S02 tires were standard. The compact and lightweight engine, mounted entirely behind the front axle, allowed the S2000 to achieve a 50/50 front-rear weight distribution and lower rotational inertia. An electrically powered vinyl top with internal cloth lining was standard, with an aluminum hardtop available as an optional extra. The 2001 model added a digital clock to the radio display and made the rear windscreen standard. For the 2002 model year, suspension settings were revised and the plastic rear window was replaced by a glass unit incorporating an electric defroster. Other updates included slightly revised tail lamps with chrome rings, an upgraded radio with separate tweeters, a leather gearshift knob, leatherette console cover and a revised engine control unit. Type V Model The Japanese domestic market received the Type V edition in mid-2000. It included variable gear ratio steering (VGS), a steering system that continuously changes steering ratio based upon vehicle speed and steering angle to provide improved handling. The lock-to-lock steering ratio was reduced to 1.4 turns (originally at 2.4). Honda outfitted Type V cars with revised damper units, stabilizers and limited slip differentials to complement the VGS. Equipped cars came with a special steering wheel and a VGS badge on the rear. Second Generation (AP2, 2004–2009) The 2004 model S2000 underwent several significant changes. Production was moved to Suzuka. The new model introduced new 17-inch wheels and Bridgestone RE050A tires along with a retuned suspension to reduce oversteer. The spring rates and shock absorber damping were altered and the suspension geometry modified to improve stability by reducing toe-in changes under cornering loads. The subframe also received a revision in design to achieve a high rigidity. In the gearbox the brass synchronizers were replaced with carbon fiber. In addition, cosmetic changes were made to the exterior with new front and rear bumpers, revised headlamp assemblies, new LED taillamps, and oval-tipped exhausts. Although all the cosmetic, suspension and most drivetrain upgrades were included on the Japanese, Australian and European S2000s, they retained the 2.0-litre F20C engines and remained designated as AP1s. For the North American market, the updates also included the introduction of a larger version of the F20C (designated F22C1). This larger engine gave the chassis designation AP2. The new engine's stroke was lengthened, increasing its displacement to 2157 cc. At the same time, the redline and fuel cutoff were reduced from 8,800 rpm and 9,000 rpm to 8,000 rpm and 8,200 rpm respectively, mandated by the longer travel of the pistons. Peak torque increased 6% to 160 lb-ft at 6,800 rpm while power output remained unchanged but came in at a lower 7,800 rpm. In conjunction with its introduction of the F22C1, Honda also changed the transmission gear ratios by shortening the first five gears and lengthening the sixth. In 2006, the F22C1 was also introduced to the Japanese market, with an output of 239 BHP and 163 lb-ft. The F20C continued in all other markets. The 2006 model introduced a drive by wire throttle, an electronic stability control system and new wheels. Interior changes included revised seats and additional stereo speakers integrated into the headrests. Gallery Honda S2000 '99.jpg|Honda S2000 '99 Honda S2000 (EU) '99.jpg|Honda S2000 (EU) '99 Honda S2000 (US) '99.jpg|Honda S2000 (US) '99 Honda S2000 Type V '00.jpg|Honda S2000 Type V '00 Honda S2000 Type V (EU) '00.jpg|Honda S2000 Type V (EU) '00 Honda S2000 Type V (US) '00.jpg|Honda S2000 Type V (US) '00 Honda S2000 '01.jpg|Honda S2000 '01 Honda S2000 (EU) '01.jpg|Honda S2000 (EU) '01 Honda S2000 (US) '01.jpg|Honda S2000 (US) '01 Honda S2000 Type V '01.jpg|Honda S2000 Type V '01 Honda S2000 Type V (EU) '01.jpg|Honda S2000 Type V (EU) '01 Honda S2000 Type V (US) '01.jpg|Honda S2000 Type V (US) '01 Honda S2000 '03.jpg|Honda S2000 '03 Honda S2000 (EU) '03.jpg|Honda S2000 (EU) '03 Honda S2000 (US) '04.jpg|Honda S2000 (US) '04 Honda S2000 Type V '03.jpg|Honda S2000 Type V '03 Honda S2000 '06.jpg|Honda S2000 '06 AEM S2000 (SEMA Gran Turismo Awards 2005).jpg|(Honda) AEM S2000 (SEMA Gran Turismo Awards 2005) Amuse S2000 Street Version '04.jpg|(Honda) Amuse S2000 Street Version '04 Amuse S2000 R1 '04.jpg|(Honda) Amuse S2000 R1 '04 Amuse S2000 GT1 '04.jpg|(Honda) Amuse S2000 GT1 '04 Amuse S2000 GT1 Turbo.jpg|(Honda) Amuse S2000 GT1 Turbo Amuse S2000 GT1 Turbo (GT Sport).jpg| (Honda) Amuse S2000 GT1 Turbo (GT Sport) MUGEN S2000 '00.jpg|(Honda) Mugen S2000 '00 Opera Performance S2000 '04.jpg|(Honda) Opera Performance S2000 '04 1999 Spoon S2000.jpg|(Honda) Spoon S2000 '99 Spoon S2000 '00.jpg|(Honda) Spoon S2000 '00 Spoon S2000 Race Car '00.jpg|(Honda) Spoon S2000 Race Car '00 -R-Honda S2000 Scheme 1.jpg|Honda S2000 RM (GT2, first scheme) -R-Honda S2000 Scheme 2.jpg|Honda S2000 RM (GT2, second scheme) Honda S2000 GT1.JPG|Honda S2000 GT1 Honda S2000 LM Race Car.jpg|Honda S2000 LM Race Car Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GT5 Prologue Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:Race Modifiable Vehicles Category:Honda Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:Convertibles